Babysitting
by Sapphire.D.Jewel
Summary: when Kaito was invited by Shinichi to help him babysit, he never knew it was such a wreaking experience in his lifetime. not even KID could manage such havoc. (One Shot - skim through Next Generation for better understanding)


**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito but the plot__please enjoy reading!_

* * *

Its was one of _those_ days. Those days which were the _worst_ of it's kind. He doesn't understand how people actually call this as a job?!

Somebody has to be kidding, He, Kudó Shinichi the great detective of the Century or was he just exaggerating? Nah, probably the first; was forced to do this horrid work called babysitting.

Yes, he was practically threatened to do this by none other than his sweet and violent wife, Ran Kudó who also happens to be the mother of his two children.

Apparently he cannot handle kids. Doesn't matter if its his own or anyone else's. As a matter of fact, He had already learned that lesson when he was stuck with the grade schoolers for about a year and a half untill he turned back to his old form.

However, his dear sweet wife had another plans, when she said that she needs to go and visit her father who had broke is leg while bathing.

'_That old man couldn't even bath properly...'_

Shinichi rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. He was stuck on a Saturday night, babysitting his 7 and 4 year old kids. It's not like he doesn't like spending time with his family, it's more like things don't go as he plans and they end up with him ripping his hairs off from his head. Yup, definitely not how it should have been.

He sighed as he took a sip from his coffee, a getaway from this reality. Apparently, the kids are busy doing their homework in their room. And for now he had the peace he needed. But he knew that it won't last long.

All he wanted was to go out and drink with his fellow mate, Heiji with whom he had plans with.

"Oh yea.. I wonder if he could come over. It's better two than one..",

Shinichi thought as he dailed Heiji's number and slapped his phone on his ear. It didn't take much to convince Heiji since it seems that he was stuck in a similar situation. Babysitting his twin brats.

He rolled his eyes, 'another one of those brats.. '

Well he knew that it was his fault to invite him so he had to take the responsibility. He sighed for the umpteenth time as he waited for him to arrive, since he was staying in Tokyo for the time being.

The Door bell rang and there came in the infamous Detective of the West, Hattori Heiji tagged along with his twin troublemakers, Yuisuke and Kyosuke.

"Yo man, how's it going?",

"Not good",

Shinichi rolled his eye while his best buddy kind of know what he feels.

"Dont be like that dude.. let's get inside!",

Heiji forced himself in since Shinichi just stayed there rolling his eyes. Yuisuke and Kyosuke ran in asking about Conan.

"He's upstairs doing his homework. He should be coming down in a few minutes. Why dont you three take a seat?",

Yuisuke and Kyosuke knew that no matter what, Studies came first. So disturbing any one during exams or homework would mean calling forth unwanted wrath. They just sat down the table and helped themselves with a bottle of orange juice just as Heiji took a beer can and drank from it. Technically none of them asked permission or whatever it was.

'_Like father like sons..'_

Shinichi rolled his eyes at the family. As he took his cup of coffee, which happened to be his third.

'_Yup, no sleeping today. Not that I'm surprised-',_

He rolled his blue eyes, but was snapped from him thoughts when he heard familiar sounds

"Yuisuke! Kyosuke!",

"Yui-niichan! Kyo-niichan!",

'Exactly what I needed. Let the show begin.. ",

Shinichi couldn't decide, why did he sound like KID all of sudden until he heard the wreaking sound.

"Wh-what the f-!",

Shinichi almost bit his tongue trying to stop himself from swearing in front of young kids, as he turned to see the newly bought Aquarium tank was now nothing more than itty-bitty pieces of glass lying idly on the pristine tiled floor. Well with fishes taking their last breath. As they were burning holes at their murder, who happened to be

Who _exactly_..?

"He did it!",

Each kid pointed the other. As Shinichi rolled his eyes to a point it vanished from the sockets.

He couldn't deal more of this, he knew this would happen the moment he was told to babysit. Plus Hattori's brats were handful themselves not to mention they were very competitive and stubborn, just like their father.

"Your helping me with this mess"

Shinichi turned his head towards Heiji who just choked on his beer due to the shivering glare he just gave to him. There was no room to argue.

"A-ah okay!",

He responded as he stood up with sweat trickling down his face.

The Kids were sent to Conan's room while the guys cleaned the mess, after all no matter what they can't let their children get hurt.

After an hour, the demolished tank was successfully into the trash bin and so were the unfortunate fishes. Shinichi and Heiji plopped down on the sofa with a deep sigh.

'_7:25 P.M._.',

Shinichi gave another desperate sigh, he knows that its way too early for them to sleep, and they haven't even had dinner yet not to mention its dessert night, plus holiday tomorrow means they would be probably up till 11 P.M playing to their heart's content.

"S'up man, you look exhausted all of the sudden..",

"You _think_?!..",

Shinichi rolled his eyes at Heiji who just laughed a little and told him to chill, after all they are kids and they are allowed to be mischievous.

"But I still dont get it. We all are bad at taking care of little brats, but how come Kuroba does that very well?! I mean I get it he's a Magician and all but still. It seems as if all the Kids just want to listen only to him..",

An idea struck Shinichi so hard that he fell down from his seat unceremoniously while trying to get up. And of course at earned a mocking laugh from Heiji as the he grumbled at him.

"What's the fuss about, eh?",

"I just had the greatest idea for us to be free from his horror of a job..",

As Shinichi stood up and picked his phone once again slapping his phone on his ear, as he heard the dailing tone beeping only to be hanged up after an elongated beep.

"What the?",

He tried again, but this time he didn't even heard the dailing tone which made him to pull his phone back and look at the screen. Exactly, the phone was severely lacking signal.

"Great..",

Heiji looked at his best friend who was getting annoyed by the second. It didn't took much of a thought to point out what was the so-called great idea Shinichi was talking about.

"So.. let me guess. Your trying to snag Kuroba into this, aren't you?",

"I'm not snagging him! I-im just asking him for help that's all!",

Heiji rolled his eyes as he gave a dry chuckle at the man in front on him, who was desperately calling the other person, who happens to be a doppelganger of him, well only by the looks though. both were very very very different from each other and it wasn't even hard to see.

That being said, Heiji just couldn't look at his friend in such state, as he sighed at his last resort.

"Fine. I'll call him",

Shinichi turned to look at Heiji thoughtfully, or was it? To which he added on:

"He probably doesn't wants to be disturbed by you anyways. With you snagging him and all, I guess I can understand that guy",

Shinichi took evey greatful word he was going to shower in his thoughts, because now he just wanted to punch this dude. Square on his face.

Heiji took out his phone and dailed the infamous Magician only to meet with pin drop silence. Wait what?

Heiji pulled back his phone only to see that the screen had turned pitch black. And a red colored symbol was blinking in the center for few seconds until it went off completely.

"I don't believe it!!",

Shinichi just stood there, he didn't know whether he should laugh at Heiji's misery and messed up karma or to cry because of his own bad luck.

"Well isn't that convenient..",

Shinichi finally slapped back a remark at Heiji who glared at him in return

"Oh, I dont knew that your grim reaping ability would even end up killing my phone. You murderer!",

"What?! How is this my fault?!",

Shinichi was shocked at the accusations, childish accusations because even Little Conan wont use such things. _Seriously_.

Both the detectives bashed their heads, untill a familiar tone forced them to halt.

"Oh yeah?! Then do you have any idea then-",

It was the sound of the Land-line phone of Kudó Residence.

"OF COURSE!!?!",

Both the detective yelled at the same time as they screamed their way towards the Phone. However, Kudó beat Heiji as he picked it up but Heiji being stubborn, clicked on the speaker button so he could hear it as well.

"Moshi Moshi?",

A familiar voice broke them from their fierce glaring-eyes showdown as both of them looked down on the White telephone.

It seemed as if the person in the other could sense the presence of the other so he continued with his call:

"I didn't know you would need my assistance so soon, MeiTantei?",

It happens to be the tantalizing voice of KID. Which took Heiji off gaurded.

"K-KID?!",

Upon hearing Heiji's voice Kaito immediately covered up his mistake of revealing out his identity.

"Ah? Hattori-Kun? No it's me Kuroba, But I'm honored to hear that I'm being compared to the Great Magician Under The Moonlight",

Shinichi rolled his eyes at Kaito's slick move, which actually convinced Hattori.

"Yeah whatever. Anyways, I was ask-"

"Ah! Kuroba! Are you free by any chance?",

Hattori snorted at Shinichi who jumped into the conversation.

"Ah-h..? Not particularly.. but yes.",

"That's good. So can you come over to my place?",

"You're inviting me at your place? Hmmmm..",

Kaito hummed from the other side while Shinichi waited for his answer.

"Tell me something, Mei- I mean Kudó-kun, are you forced to babysit by Ran-Ojousan? And considering Hattori-kun's Presence, it means that you asked him to help you out but unfortunately he wasn't much of a help and your kids are messing things up again, you decided to invite me so that I would help you from your mess..

Aren't I'm Right?"

Shinichi and Heiji stood in complete silence, which Kaito knew why somehow, but acted as if he didn't knew.

"Hm? Moshi moshi? Kudó-kun? Hattori-kun? Are you there?",

"A-ahn! Yea we a-are",

'_Honestly, He sounds more like a detective than a thief..',_

Shinichi rolled his eyes while Heiji looked quite impressed at the Magician.

"Yes."

"Huh?",

Shinichi and Heiji were dumbfounded.

"I said I will be coming over at your place",

"That's great!-",

"However,..",

Shinich was cut off by Kaito's sharp speech.

"I need to ask someone if they are okay with it though, hold a sec",

With that Kaito, who was sitting leisure on his sofa with his phone on his ear, turned his head to his right facing a young boy who seemed to be working on a Magic Puzzle (which also happens to be a gift from Kaito).

"Oi, Tsukiyo. Would you like to come along with me to Conan-kun's?",

Tsukiyo gave an annoyed expression at his father.

"Why do I have to go to that nosy brat's house..",

Kaito snorted at his son's comment. While Shinichi rolled his eyes when he heard that.

"My my, and here I thought you wanted to meet Hikari-chan. Well, I guess I just have to politely decline-",

"Well, if you insist then I'll come",

Kaito had used his fake sad-toned dialect which was cut off by Tsukiyo, who responded smoothly in an instant. Kaito smirked which was felt by Shinichi who was far from him.

He rolled his eyes at the antics of the father-Son duo.

Heiji didn't actually caught up to that, so he was still in the dark.

"Alright then! We would be happy to say that we are coming at your place! Kudó-Kun!",

Kaito responded enthusiastically while the Detectives snorted.

The call ended with Kaito asking to wait for his arrival. Shinichi and Heiji plopped down on the couch, in pure exhaustion as they waited for the guy to come.

'_Yet again.. another brat..',_

Shinichi just let his head fall back as he was too exhausted to even roll his eyes anymore.

Meanwhile at Kuroba Residence, Kaito had pulled over a white jacket on his black shirt and sandal pants, accompanied with black boots. While his son wore blue hoodie with gray sweat pants and comfy shoes. To others they were ultra cute father-son pair

Kaito walked into his garage as duo sat into their Car- Midnight blue with white interior, a typical customized version of Audi RS7.

"I wonder what kind of trick I should show to Hikari-chan!",

Tsukiyo said enthusiastically as he buckled up his seat belt beside his Dad who ignited the engine and started to drive out.

"Hmm... I have something that would work just perfectly fine..",

Kaito smiled as he drove towards the Kudó Residence. They reached within a span of 15 minutes. Kaito knocked at the mahagony door once he parked his Car beside Emerald Green Rover which happens to be Heiji's.

"Coming",

Kaito and Tsukiyo could hear the muffled noises coming out of the huge two storey building. Soon the door opened to reveal a Flour-covered Shinichi.

"A-ah.. MeiTant-",

"_Don't_!",

Shinichi sent a deadly glare at his doppelganger, but it didn't Intimidate him with all the puffs of white smoke coming out from his mouth when he tried to speak.

Both the Kuroba's tried their best to maintain their Poker Face at the current scenario.

Kaito cleared his throat which seemed to snap Shinichi from his continuous glare.

"Come in",

He turned around and walked away, as Kaito and Tsukiyo entered the house.

The house being a mess was an understatement. It was literally covered entirely with flour; the table, the sofa even the T.V. as well. The kitchen was the most horrible one, with every spice and Ingredients on the floor, some dark and mushy stuff was boiling on the stove with smoke emitting from it.

Apparently, the kids thoughts that it was a great idea to make something for their fathers since they made a mess earlier. And the rest is history.

Kaito was surprised to find that the house didn't burn down to ashes. While Tsukiyo never regretted coming here this much since he was born.

"Y-yo k-kuroba!",

Suddenly out of blue a figure of white emerged out from the kitchen counter.

"S-snow man?",

"U-uh no.. that must be Heiji kun...a-aha..",

Kaito laughed nervously after all he didn't wanted to trigger anything out of the detectives. They are not good news, even though Shinichi is his ally nevertheless.

"Ah! Tsuki-kun!",

Hikari ran towards Tsukiyo who smiled at her, faint blush covering his cheeks although it's not visible it managed to make kaito smirk.

'_Ara, ara..',_

Kaito knew if only Aoko could see her son's blush she would go absolute gaga at it.

"Who is he?",

A loud voice was heard, as a boy with tan skin peeked from the Kitchen.

"Oh! That's right! Kyo Nii-san and Yui Nii-san never met him! This is Tsuki-kun! And he's a Magician!",

Hikari replied enthusiastically while Tsukiyo smirked as he saw Conan rolling his eyes from the corner of the Kitchen.

"Hello! I'm Kuroba Tsukiyo. Nice to meet you!",

Tsukiyo continued with his gentlemanly approach to which Kyo gave him a scrutinizing gaze while Yui walked towards him.

"I'm Hattori Yuisuke. Nice to meet you too!",

Yui extended his hand, smiling gently. As Tsukiyo shaked his hands and smiled genuinely at him.

Kaito smiled at the scene, he knew that even if he had a somewhat messed up relationship with the two detectives, the kids shouldn't be involved in their conflicts.

"Hello, I'm Kuroba Kaito. And I'm Tsukiyo'd dad. You are Hattori-kun's kid right?",

Kaito bent down towards Yui and even glanced a look towards Kyo who looked at them blankly.

"Yup-",

A loud grumbling sound halted Yui's reply.

"S-ssorry..."

Hikari blushed in embarrassment, as some chuckled at her, except Yui and Tsukiyo who simply smiled at her.

"Ara.., looked like someone is hungry."

Kaito said, as he looked at the Kitchen which was still messed up.

'_Its going to be a long night...',_

Kaito sighed.

"Take out?",

Shinichi suggested, but Kaito shook his head in disagreement. To which Shinichi was confused after all it was a easy way out.

"No no Kudó-Kun. This mess needs to be cleaned. And everyone is helping"

Kaito stated sternly, which was a surprise since he was always carefree and taunting and not strict and controlling.

'_Well, that explains why Tsukiyo is very much calm and Composed than other kids of his age..',_

Shinichi thought, he was quite impressed that even though he kept a teasing personality he was a quite strict parent.

Magic or not, whatever it was that Kuroba posssed, was extremely helpful. Having to manage all the kids and the adults into cleaning the house within 15 mins was record breaking.

He truly was a Magician.

"Alright! So who's hungry now?",

Everyone looked at Kaito, they were all plopped down the sofa and couches tired after all the cleaning duty. After that, they took oath that they would never create a mess, something to which Heiji and Shinichi were a very grateful for Kaito.

"Yes!",

"Is its a Take out?!",

"I want Pizza!",

"Me! Chicken Burger!",

The Kids started to talk out loud happily upon thinking food after the hardwork of cleaning.

"Nope",

They all looked nice again at Kaito, even the two detectives.

"No..? ",

Kaito sweared never in his life hre felt this giddy feeling when he saw Hikari's cute pout and genuine confusion in her eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Well since all of your kids did a very good job at helping out cleaning. I think you should deserve a treat"

All the kids looked expectantly at him. While Kaito was wearing his composed look. Tsukiyo kept silent most of the time. He knows everything, he figured it out anyways.

"Dad's gonna make dinner, right?",

Tsukiyo finally spoke up, to which all were surprised.

"Kuroba kun? You cook?",

Kaito appeared to be hurt, which was fake, at Heiji who looked confused.

"Oi, oi.. we can just take the Take outs. You know..",

Shinichi rolled his eyes. Even though he didn't knew that Kaito knew to cook he doesn't want to risk want to try as well.

"R-really?!",

Hikari was surprised and amazed at the new fact to which Kaito smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and now everyone. Let's all go to the kitchen now shall we?"

Before Shinichi and Heiji could argue the kids ran and took their seats at the Dinning table. They sighed and took a seat as well.

Kaito walked into the Kitchen, wore a blue and white Apron and whisked some Spaghetti Bolognese, a fresh jar of Orange juice for the Kids and White wine for the adults, complimented with Choco-Lava cake for each.

They were stunned for a moment to see the once emply table was filled with delicious looking food. With no ado, they just started to devour everything the moment kaito said to start eating.

Shinichi and Heiji had to admit, it was pretty delicious. And within about half an hour the plates where cleaned and were arranged back to their shelves.

Everyone scrambled around the hall, chating idly with each other where Adults occasionally spoke.

No one actually knew when they fall asleep, not until the next morning when Ran and Kazuha entered the house only to witness that everyone where fast asleep in the living room.

Heiji and Shinichi were asleep soundly on the each corner of the large red Sofa with Kyo, Yui and Conan in the centre. While Kaito was fast asleep on the couch with Tsukiyo and Hikari on his both sides. The two women swore that they witnessed the cutest thing ever.

Without wasting any more time, they took their phones and snapped multiple shots in various angles to their pleasure.

Kaito work up hearing the clicking sounds and instantly he knew he was being harassed by the girls with their Cameras.

"You do know, that's an harassment right, Young ladies?",

Both ladies flinched at the sudden arrival of a voice, belonging to Kaito. They turn back to see him fully awake.

'_When did he..?',_

They soon realized that they would never know, he's always like that. Mysterious and charming. And somehow or the other he reminded them of the phantom theif who when missing eight years ago.

"K-kuroba kun..",

Kazuha stuttered as she saw kaito who looked like as if he was never sleeping at all. His shirt was wrinkle free and clean, hair a bit messy just as his usual self.

"Oh, your awake Kaito-Kun, good morning...",

Ran smiled as she greeted him.

"Good morning to you both ladies too",

"_Honestly_, I never actually thought that he would go to an extent of snagging you both into this mess..",

Ran sighed as she looked over at Shinichi who seemed to be drooling in his sleep.

"Its okay. He just.. um?... not so good at this kind of work",

"More like worst ever.!",

Kazuha burst out in laughter which was soon filled by Ran and Kaito.

"Yea, maybe you are right",

"Maybe you should give him a lesson or too. I've heard that your good with kids.",

Kazuha looked at Kaito with amazement glittering her eyes.

"A-ah.. well-",

"That's because he's a famous Magician, Kazuha-chan. Kids love his magic, even Conan too",

Now that intrigued Kaito a bit.

"Oh? Conan-kun liked my Magic too? That's good to hear. I need to work on my Magic more then, since he likes to dig out the secrets just like his father",

Ran and Kazuha giggled at Kaito's comment.

"He sure does that"

"Like father, Like son",

Ran and Kazuha synched with each other which made them laugh at the coincidence while Kaito simple chuckled.

Kaito's eyes landed on the nearby Wall clock, which showed 09:45 A.M.

"Well, it's getting late. I should be going now. Aoko might be back in an hour, I dont want her to go in a panic mode because of us",

Kaito said as the ladies looked at him and nodded in approval. Kaito went to Tsukiyo who was still sleeping soundly besides Hikari. He picked him up gently and laid his head on his shoulder .

"Aw, Kuroba-Kun he looks so cute!!",

Kazuha gushed over Tsukiyo. It was true, Tsukiyo was very different than the other kids. He has the calm and cool aura about him. While Ran sweatdroped at the scene.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell him that when he wakes up",

Kaito smiles one last time before he walks towards then door with both Ran and Kazuha tagging along till the door.

"We'll be going then! See you guys later!",

Ran and Kazuha said their goodbyes as they watched Kaito pull up his Car and left their house.

"Alright, now that was one hectic sleepover",

"I know right?",

Kaito chuckled when he heard his son's voice.

"Did I wake you up?",

"Nah, I was awake all the time. Do you really think I would still be sleeping after all that ?",

"I guess not.",

Kaito Chuckled at Tsuikiyo's comment, as he continued driving towards their house.

"So how was yesterday?",

"I ain't tagging along next time. You won't get to snag me ",

Tsukiyo replied nonchalant to which Kaito busted out in laughed while Tsukiyo puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

"I wasn't snagging you, I was being snagged!",

"Doesn't matter. I'm still not going",

"Hm, maybe you are right.",

Kaito chuckled. It was sure an wrecking sleepover, the kids managed to knock out four vases and two glasses. They even nearly broke the Royal Copenhagen 1971, a Christmas plate owner by Ran. Thanks to Kaito who swiftly saved it and Shinichi from Ran's horrifying wrath.

'_If it wasn't only for this little thing, I wouldn't have come here at all..',_

Kaito pulled out a black pen drive which he snucked from Shinichi. It happened to be an object of blackmailing Kaito, and his main reason was to take this little piece away so he could be free from this detective although he knew it would be difficult since they were allies now.

'Whatever... my work is done. Now I'll just go take some rest.',

With that Kaito went to bed as soon as he reached home and laid Tsukiyo in his bedroom. A deserving sleep after such a night. Kaito closed his eyes, finally peace at last.

"Kaito! Tsukiyo! I'm back!",

'For real?!...',

And that's how kaito never slept that day.

* * *

I hope its up to you reader's liking!

Read and Review!

* * *

**_Author's Note_** :

_Btw, about my last Fic, Fist of blue Sapphire will take a little bit longer to complete. I hope it would be soon enough._


End file.
